Grace Greenberg
⮜ Faridah Fila Heather Havana ⮞ Grace Greenberg is a giggly, excited 20-year-old young woman with a passion for bugs. She adores spending time outdoors and will find any excuse to keep herself busy in the sun. She is the seventh member to join the ABC Mews team. |-|Normal= |-|Mew= About :Grace is a 20-year-old college student, currently studying to become an entomologist. When she is not studying, she helps run an exotic pet store, where she handles all the strange insectoid creatures and discusses ownership and care of them with interested customers. Whenever she isn’t busy, Grace spends a lot of her time outdoors, studying bugs, going on runs and hikes, or laying around in the sun. She lives in a small apartment in a huge apartment building, but is hardly ever home, except to take care of a few pet insects she owns or do research. Oddly, Grace is unable to tan and maintains a fairly pale complexion (and this has been known to scare people in her apartment complex who are terrified of “the bug lady”). :Although Grace’s love of bugs creeps others out, she remains an extremely upbeat and giddy person. She is often considered ditzy by others, but is actually extremely knowledgeable in her field and is super friendly to others. If anyone ever gets her started on insects, Grace will immediately go on tangents about them and has to be stopped by others in order for the subject to change. :Grace loves bugs, outdoor activities, chocolate-covered sweets, spiced foods and sodas, and pop rock music. Becoming a Mew : Grace's Wish :Because her city has several pet stores that carry exotic insects, it is a hotbed for insect smugglers and other shady traders who mistreat and abuse the creatures. Grace holds these creatures in high regard like any other animal, and so she is a heavy advocate for the protection of insects. At times, she will research and follow news about these shady deals and call out any pet store owners who acquire their bugs illegally. :Although she did not feel capable of making a difference before, Grace used the shooting star that passed to wish for a way to help protect these smuggled bugs, while also hoping to lessen people’s fear of them. She wanted ultimately to clear up any misunderstanding people had about insects because she was so passionate about them, and simultaneously wanted to stop any illegal insect trades. When the shooting star passed by one night while she was doing some research, she made her wish and was immediately transformed into a Mew. Grace was a little shocked by the transformation, but took it as a chance to make her wish a reality. : Joining the ABC Mews :Grace soon began to hunt down illegal trade-offs of insects (though she also protected other animals as well and would make sure to bring them to safety when possible). When she was free from classes, she began spending her time doing heavy research and scouting around, demanding information from shop owners who carried these illegally required creatures. When she did not have anyone to stop, she would also visit people in the park and talk to children about bugs, usually showing a few of her own acquired pets off and letting the kids handle them. She became known among her town as the “bug girl”, however the implication of this name for her was less negative than it was before she was a Mew. Eventually, people stopped being afraid of Grace as a human because of her work as a Mew. :There was news made public about Grace as a Mew, which Aisha, Beth, and Callie got wind of while scouting for information that could lead them to their next potential teammate. When they visited Grace’s city, they actually found her immediately in one of its biggest parks, where she was busy talking to more kids about her bugs. After the children had gone off, the girls approached Grace and asked to talk to her privately. :She invited the three back into her apartment where they discussed the ABC Mews team. Without question, Grace agreed to join, eager to be a part of them. She told the three girls about her own contributions and what she sought to do with her power, to which Aisha and her friends responded positively. They stayed a little while with Grace to listen to her talk endlessly about her passion for bugs. Afterward, they invited Grace to join their messaging app and went on in search for the next Mew. Though their visit was short, Grace was happy to have met the girls an immediately took to introducing herself to the rest of her team. : Contribution :After joining the team, Grace continues to hunt down smugglers and help others learn about bugs. She also will often keep in touch with her fellow Mews—since she is in school and studies bugs, she actually has classes where she will get funding to go on trips outside of town, so Grace makes time to visit other Mews if she happens to be nearby. :During her travels, Grace also gives a few seminars to people, bug enthusiasts or not, discussing the conservation of insects and giving facts about them, spreading awareness of her cause. Mew Form : ABC Weapon G.png ABC Mew Mark G.png Grasshopper.jpg Ginger_Powder.jpg Grass (AnnikaDoll).png :Grace is associated with the letter G''' and becomes '''Mew Green Ginger. She has a mostly green and yellow color scheme, donning antennae on her head and a translucent, green pair of wings on her back when she transforms. She has the DNA of a grasshopper, and because of her DNA, she is able to jump higher and farther than she normally could before, and she can fly for a short period of time. Grace’s associated food is ginger '''and her instrument is a '''geomungo. :As a Mew, Mew Green Ginger fights with the power of grass. Her weapon is the Greenade Launcher, a green gun which launches grassy blasts at enemies. She attacks with Ribbon Grassy Gale, in which she summons a blast of grass that can injure, push back, or temporarily obscure the vision of enemies. Grace’s Mew Mark '''is a pair of grasshopper wings on her back. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Grace’s username is '''GingerGale (a pun on her associated food, attack name, and favorite kind of soda) and she types in the same green color as her Mewfit. When Grace types, she usually is on the go and will respond briefly or use emojis. She is known to type in caps here and there when she is excited, and will often send messages rapidly when she has the time to sit and chat about things. : Relationships : Main *'Aisha Avida:' Grace and Aisha talk a lot about college life, as both girls take their studies very seriously. At times, Grace will send Aisha news about the places she's visited and spoken at, and Aisha will in turn share photos of strange bugs she encounters while she searches for new Mews in other towns. *'Callie Carrion:' Grace is a little sad that Callie is afraid of her at first because of her love of bugs, however the two eventually come to get along. Grace teaches Callie to be less afraid of bugs, and together they'll swap images and jokes together based on their passions. *'Beth Blake:' Grace admires Beth's decision to pursue art, not really knowing much about it herself. She is pretty accepting of the kind of style Beth has adopted despite not really being into it personally, and she is supportive of Beth's passions. Periodically, Grace will send Beth information on nearby art exhibits in the places she goes to and sometimes will take photos of unique pieces she comes across to help inspire Beth. : Other :(To be edited) Trivia *Grace's character is based loosely off of a character from a book I read when I was younger (I don't remember the title). This character was an entomologist who kept bugs in her home, and the main characters in the book were weirded out by her despite how nice she was to them. *Grace descends from a Korean family and can speak the language just a little. Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Orthoptera Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Guns